Daggers
by Lex3
Summary: Voldemort gains streangth by the day, more power, more followers and an extra special Death eater returns to the fold, with the power to destroy the boy who lived.
1. times gone by

Disclaimer: all recognised characters belong to JK Rowling; I am just using them for fun.  
  
Authors note: This is set post goblet of fire for the most part, there are pieces of history in the form of flash backs.  
  
Part One:  
  
Severus closed his eyes and remembered the first time that he had seen 'her'. She had been Voldemort's favourite; she was beautiful, deadly and way out of Snape's league. Or so he had thought.  
  
**************************  
  
"Severus, I would like you to meet the newest member of our organisation." Snape looked at the girl, her black hair was cropped giving her face a sculpted look, she wore black leather, with calf high black boots, Sev with his nineteen year old hormones could hardly stop himself staring open mouthed at her. She was unlike any he had ever seen before; he surmised that she must be a witch because Voldemort would never tolerate a muggle, or a mudblood for that matter. But the lack of robes was disconcerting. She seemed to be eyeing him with as much curiosity as he was her. Their eyes met at Severus felt a spark of recognition but he couldn't think where he had seen her before. Sev held out his hand to her, which she took.  
  
"Severus Snape glad to make your acquaintance." The girl looked at Voldemort as if asking what she should say. He answered for her.  
  
"This is Blade, she is to be your new partner." 'A partner, what had happened to Lucius?' Lucius and Severus had always worked together; they were even initiated on the same day.  
  
"You must be wondering what had happened to Lucius and the answer is nothing 'yet' but is a waste of your considerable talents, you will serve me better with an adequate partner and my little Blade is more than adequate. You may leave now and get to know each other but stay close at hand I might have a job for you soon."  
  
The two of them left Voldemort's study and went to the lounge. Severus was bursting with questions. He knew the Blade couldn't be her real name but clearly Voldemort didn't want him to know who she really was, he would never risk Voldemort's anger by asking but there were plenty other things he wanted to know. He turned to face Blade. She looked at him steadily with her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Well Severus, I guess we should know something about each other if we are going to be working together." She said.  
  
"Sev" He corrected absentmindedly, he had always preferred to be called Sev.  
  
"All right Sev it is. I am Blade, my speciality is charms, but I also have an affinity for Muggle weaponry." She made a little movement with her left forearm and a dagger appeared in her hand, she twirled it round her hand before putting it away.  
  
"Guess where the name Blade comes from?" She purred. There was no need for him to guess it was fairly obvious, now, that the name came from her affinity with knives. It was a strange skill for a magic person to have; most couldn't do any kind of fighting other than with a wand. Sev was an acceptation knowing how to use firearms. He knew the advantage of being able to kill with out magic, most magic folk would not be able to defend themselves from a form of muggle attack, so it was often more effective. Sev smiled at Blade it seemed like he had found a kindred spirit, someone who believed not everything had to done with magic.  
  
"I am a Potions Master, able to brew the most complex of potion's. But that is not my real passion." Sev reached behind his back and pulled out a handgun, holding it easily almost as if it was part of him. He smiled lazily at her.  
  
"Maybe not as elegant as a knife but you'll end up just as dead." He added. He placed it back into its holster. He looked at Blade and sat down on one of the many chairs scattered around the room.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked, a seductive lilt to her voice.  
  
"Not at all." He replied gesturing at the seat next to him. She sat down heavily her thigh touching him. It sent a thrill through Sev; he had ever been this close to a beautiful girl before. He turned slightly towards her and saw her looking at him. A dark light in her eyes, Sev could well imagine his eyes held the same dark fire, it was a look only thoughts of sex could create. He leaned slightly towards her, as if going for a kiss, but what he was going to do was never found out. A sharp pain shot through his arm, and by the way Blade was clutching her own arm the same thing must have been happening to her. He looked down at his arm and saw the dark mark burning out against the paleness of his skin. Voldemort was calling them.  
  
They both entered the study, which they had only left an hour or so before.  
  
"I have a job for you." Voldemort announced. Sev's eyes lit up, a job already, it was his lucky day.  
  
"Just say what you want from us and it will be yours." Sev said.  
  
"I want you to destroy a club for me, well kill everyone in it anyway. This mission doesn't serve much practical purpose, excepting for ridding the world of some more muggles. It is more of a training mission to let you practice working together, undercover work and your own special skills." Sev and Blade looked at each other, there were getting a free ticket to go out and 'play' with muggles what could be better. Voldemort looked at the two of them closely.  
  
"Blade you are dressed perfectly but Severus you can't wear robes." Voldemort made a little gesture with his wand and a pile of clothing appeared on his desk, he handed them to Sev.  
  
"These should suffice. Go and get changed, then come back here and I will tell you where the club is."  
  
Sev and Blade left the room once more, He climbed the stairs to his room with Blade following slowly behind. They stopped outside a door.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Sev asked. He opened the door and Blade followed him in. Sev stepped behind a screen to change when he let out a groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blade asked. He held up a pair of pants to her, they were black leather.  
  
"I can not wear these." He stated.  
  
"Yes you can, and you will because if you don't Voldemort will be pissed." She reminded him. Sev snarled, Voldemort would have his head if he didn't wear his little creation. He changed resignedly. After a couple of minutes he stepped from behind the screen. It was Blade's turn to stare open mouthed. Sev looked, for lack of a better word, hot. The black leather pants clung to his body showing it of to perfection, the black silk shirt moulded itself to his perfect torso. Sev laughed a very masculine laugh.  
  
"I am glad you approve." He said, noticing her practically drooling over him. He wandered over to the mirror and as much as he hated to admit it, the outfit suited him, much more than any robe ever had. His pale skin gleamed, emphasised by the silk. His black hair was like silk itself. The boots he had for the outfit made him walk like a predator.  
  
The club was packed. Blade and Sev moved slowly through he crowd wondering where to start. The undercover part of the mission worked like a charm, not one person looked at then suspiciously, a lot of people looked. but not suspiciously. A lot of the patrons liked the leather. They had decided before hand that they wee not going to use magic, just good old fashion brute force.  
  
Sev leant down close to Blade's ear.  
  
"I say one of us starts at the back the other the front and we meet in the middle." He whispered. Blade nodded and moved towards the back of the club while Sev moved to the front. Then the fun began.  
  
It was a blood bath.  
  
******************************  
  
Sev looked down at what he was wearing it was very like what he had worn that night. From that night on he had dressed like that, it felt right. Plus Blade liked it. He continued to wear it even after she had disappeared; it made him feel closer to her. Sev closed his eyes, tears were threatening to spill. He had lost his lover and master in one night and he couldn't even show grief. If he had Dumbledore would know he never was on the side of good, he always had been and always will be Voldemort's loyal follower. 


	2. double cross

Part two:  
  
Severus composed himself; shows of emotion were weaknesses he could not afford. Luckily he had always been a great actor, another of his many talents. Who else could pull of this as well as him, only one other. Blade. She never let Sev find out who she was before joining Voldemorte, not even a clue. When they were undercover Sev himself almost believed her lies. Some of which were so far fetched, it was almost Grifindorish to try and pull it of. His Blade a Grifindor, not likely. She was much to cunning for that.  
  
He pulled a billowing black robe over what he was wearing, preparing to go down to dinner. He smiled bitterly.  
  
'Time to jump through hoops for that old fool.' He thought snidely. Sev pulled open the door of his dungeon retreat and glided soundlessly towards the great hall. His face a stormy mask, like always. What little they all knew about the real Severus Snape, contrary to popular belief he did have a sense of humour. Of course he could never show them, they wouldn't appreciate what he found funny, His Death Eater wit would be wasted on them. Oh how he had wanted to laugh gleefully when Harry had been taken during the tournament, but he bided his time just in case, and lo and behold the little bugger had escaped again. Of course they had all blamed Crouch for what had happened, he had no mastery for the art of deception. It hadn't even occurred to Dumbledore that Sev might not have given him real truth potion. Crouch was under Imperius the whole time telling Dumbledore what Severus wanted him to know. And Fudge only helped matters by sending the Dementors to 'kiss' Crouch.  
  
The great hall was filled to full capacity; Sev glanced around the hall before taking up his seat at the teacher's table. He saw Harry and his two followers looking sickeningly cheerful.  
  
'I would have though he would have had the decency to be scared over the Dark Lords rising but no he is way to stupid for that.' Sev thought. 'obviously a new year has cased him to revert to his old uncaring ways. Ah well, if he is not on his guard it just makes him all the easier to capture.'  
  
"Ah Severus, glad to see you could make it." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Sev forced a smile.  
  
"Of course." 'You stupid old bastard he added silently.  
  
"I hope this year turns out to be less 'eventful' that the last." Albus asked hinting at a question.  
  
"I have no reason to assume that it would be otherwise." Sev told Albus implying the Voldemort had no plans that Sev was aware of. Which was actually true, there wasn't any 'plans' just an order for general mayhem to scare the public. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"That is good."  
  
"Yes" Sev replied all the while thinking 'you make me sick.' With the little exchange over they got back to dinner. Sev looked at the Slytherin table, wondering if Dumbledore was aware just how many of them were Death Eaters even though they didn't carry the mark. Draco was shaping up to become a formidable power, much more so than his father. It was entirely possible that Draco would earn a position in the inner circle a place where Lucius could never hope to be. Sev almost smiled, he reminded him so much of Blade almost as if she was his mother, which knowing Blade was entirely possible. Her and Sev had a pretty open relationship. Since witch and wizard babies come to term so much quicker than muggle babies, and with the help of magic during childbirth unwanted pregnancies were not that much of a big deal. He knew about a couple of the Slytherin's that owed part of the patronage to Blade. She just left them with the fathers; Blade wasn't really the maternal type. He very nearly smirked then as he could point to one in particular who was his and Blade's, and the 'father' had no idea that he was not in reality the father at all. Blaise was shaping up to be a fine Death Eater. Some others might have had some paternal leanings but not Severus, he really didn't give a shit.  
  
Sev felt a searing pain on his forearm, his lord was calling him. He sent a look at Dumbledore as if saying I have to go. And of course Dumbledore had no qualms about letting Sev go, he still believed that Sev was working for him, what a joke. He stood up and walked calmly towards the door of the great hall, once out the door Severus made his way to the nearest fireplace where he floo'd to Voldemort's mansion. 


	3. head f*ck

Part three:  
  
Severus appeared in a large room, it was in essence the entrance hall to Voldemort's mansion. It was the place all the Death Eaters floo'd to. He looked around surprised that there weren't more Death Eaters milling about. Normally there would at least be a couple that had floo'd in before him but there was no one. He gave a slight mental shrug. 'I guess my lord only called me.' This was not that rare an occurrence; there were things that Sev had to discuss with Voldemort that the other Death Eaters could not know.  
  
Sev made his way to Voldemort's study. He pushed open the door and was shocked by what he saw. A beautiful woman sat opposite Voldemorte, she wore a lot of black leather.  
  
"Ah Severus, I am glad to see you." Voldemort said. Sev nodded in acknowledgement, all the while never taking his eyes of the woman. He recognised her but all his common sense told him that it couldn't be the person he thought it was. His lover was dead. It couldn't be Blade, but how he wished her to be. He wished for her every day, every night. The woman rose to her feet and faced Sev.  
  
"Sev." She whispered. His gaze darted between the woman and his master.  
  
"Severus, We have taken Azkaban, We have freed the prisoners. We freed Blade." Voldemort told him.  
  
"In Azkaban?" he asked "but I checked the lists she wasn't on it." 'It isn't true, I wish it was. He's playing me. Why would he do this to me? I am his most faithful servant. He's a sadist but never to me, he's my lord, my master.' Thoughts were running thru Sev's head, he had seen too much. Had so much disappointment he always believed the worst. Blade gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"Believe me I was in Azkaban, not something one would forget." Sev closed the distance between them; he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. He looked into her eyes, his lover's eyes. He needed to touch her, see if she was real, he had dreamt about this for so long. Sev felt a tear role down his face.  
  
"Blade." He murmured. He wrapped her arms around her, as if afraid she would disappear.  
  
"Sev, my love. I have come back to you." Voldemort watched the two with a smile on his face; His protégée and his daughter were made for each other. Together they were a formidable weapon one to be used to get rid of Harry Potter once and for all.  
  
****************  
  
"Lilith" Voldemort said to his daughter, taking her into his arms. He loved his daughter more than anyone could ever know; he was almost human when around her. Lilith's mother had died giving birth to her, but he had never held that against her. She was the light of his life. She lived with Muggles, it pained Voldemort to give her up to them, but it was too dangerous for her to stay with him, he wanted more than anything for her to be safe. But he made sure she always knew who her real family were. He visited her as often as she could; it was an easy matter to hide his presence from the muggles that looked after her. He taught her about magic, the dark arts and the wizard world. No one knew he even had a daughter and he wished it to stay that way he had plans for her, he hated to use his daughter but he knew that she would not mind. Her sharp intellect and mature look on life enforced Voldemort's belief that Lilith would do what was needed.  
  
He kissed his daughter's forehead tenderly; she was the only person who ever saw this side of him.  
  
"It is almost time for you to go to Hogwarts." She nodded. "I need you to help me while you are there."  
  
"Father you know I would do anything for you. All you have to do is say it and it shall be done."  
  
"I have an enemy at Hogwarts, the Grifindor heir. He needs to be destroyed. I need you to get close to him, to find out his weaknesses. But for this to be done you need to be in the same house as him. I have a way to fool the sorting hat, to make it put you into Grifindor. To make sure it does not recognise the Slytherin blood that flows through your veins." Her delicate knows curled up in disgust at the mention of Grifindor, she hated that lot with a passion.  
  
"You know I hate the Grifindor's, but I will do it. I will be the perfect little Grifindor if that is what you need me to be." Lilith stated. Voldemort smiled and kissed her forehead again.  
  
"I know you would have done wonders in Slytherin, it is in your blood to rule them all. One day you will come back to my side and be the Slytherin you are meant to be."  
  
*****************  
  
"Severus, I have a plan for you." Voldemort stated. His voice jolted the lovers' out of their tearful reunion. "You are to marry my daughter." Sev blanched, 'of course this would happen,' he thought to himself bitterly., trying to keep himself from falling apart as his world shattered once again. Sev didn't even question the fact that he never even knew Voldemort even had a daughter.  
  
"My lord I know you know what is best but why do this to me." Sev bit out, each word forced, trying to sound neutral and failing miserably. He turned to his lover, who wore a massive grin. She put her mouth to his and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Father, thank you." She said once she had broken of the kiss. Sev stared blankly at her, he had been on such an emotional Roller coaster the past 10 minutes he didn't know what to do anymore, he fell to his knees and broke down in hears. Blade knelt beside him; she took him into her arms.  
  
"Shh, my love. We will be together forever now. My father will never let anything tear us apart." Sev raised his tear stained ace to hers.  
  
"Never leave me again." He almost begged.  
  
"Never" She promised. Voldemort looked on the two, silently. He almost felt bad about the way he had sprung this news on him, Severus was the only person other than Lilith who had even come close to gaining any affection from him.  
  
"Lilith, Severus you may go now get reacquainted both of your rooms are as they were left." He said instructed almost kindly. 


End file.
